Character Idea/LN's Macedonia
Macedonia is the newest LN character. This is one of the three characters in LN's comeback update- the LN8!!! This idea is made by [[User: Landoman9582|'Landoman9582']]'''. '''Macedonia will be added with 2 other characters, Greenland and Barbados. Macedonia is both based on the city of Atlantis (due to it being near Greece) and the Marvel character Carnage (I wanted to see this happen, Atlantis x Carnage). Appearance Macedonia had two appearances. He has the normal appearance and the power button appearance. Macedonia will be a boy. Normal Appearance In his normal apparance, Macedonia will have tan skin. He will also have a light smirk on his face, and he will have a large nose. Macedonia will have light blue eyes, and he will have a large amount of black eyeliner. He will have black hair with red accents, and the hair is longer than most guys (including me) hair is normally. Power Button Effect Macedonia will become completely red, and will gain two white eyes. He will gain more eyeliner, and this time they cover (almost) his eyes. He will gain a mouth, and it will be completely open and have very sharp teeth on the inside. He will gain a black trident, and the trident will launch a red beam at the opponent every five seconds (and when Macedonia spawns in his power button effect).__TOC__ Power Shots Trident Shot (Air Shot) Macedonia's air shot is called the Trident shot. What Macedonia will do is turn into a giant red monster (like Carnage from Marvel Comics) and hold his trident out. He will slam the trident into the ground, and a piece of rock will come from off the ground. Many rocks will come out of the sky and fly for the opponent. Macedonia then launches a red beam toward the opponent. He then grabs his trident out of the ground. He jumps into the ground, slamming the trident, and creating an earthquake. Suddenly, the stadium floods with water and then dries up again. Macedonia then slams the trident in the ground again, launching the ball toward the goal. Carnage Shot (Ground Shot) Macedonia's ground shot is the Carnage shot. Macedonia will once again turn into a giant red monster and then suddenly, four red arms come out of his back. They are very wiggly, and then Macedonia starts to spin around. The ball is flying in the air as Macedonia is spinning around, and if the opponent touches Macedonia they will be hurt. Macedonia stops halfway to the goal, and then jumps, slamming his trident into the ground, knocking the ball toward the goal. Trident Shot (Counter Attack) Macedonia will suddenly NOT turn into the red monster, but instead will become a larger version of his normal self. He grabs the trident out of his back and slams it into the ground. A large red wave appears and then suddenly Macedonia starts to surf on it. He throws three tridents toward the goal and then launches the ball at it. Unlock Requirements Beat Ninjago 20 times in arcade or unlock for 9,900,000 points. Costume Macedonia does not wear a costume Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Landoman9582